1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to beads in a bag. More specifically, this invention provides for a batch method employing coated beads in a pliable compartment for isolation and purification of all types of molecules, cells or organisms by solid phase affinity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,201 by Miyashiro et al teaches a matrix comprising a water-insoluble beta-1, 3-glucan gel in the shape of beads. U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,172 by Pretories et al discloses a chromatographic process and apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,801 by Knox illustrates a gradient storage method for liquid chromatography. U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,586 by Wade teaches a bag assemblage useable for removing impurities from a given quantity of liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,619 to Calmon et al provides for a radioactive fallout treatment kit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,685 to Lupien et al teaches a blood transfusion bag containing therein a divalent metallic complex of sulfated polysaccharide coupled to an activated non-sulfated polysaccharide gel. Terman et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,688 discloses an apparatus for the extra corporeal treatment of disease in which a specific immunological reactant is removed from plasma which has been separated from whole blood. Neither Lupien's bag or Terman's are capable of being centrifuged. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular bag and beads, plus method, of this invention.